The Story Of Dragonia
by ppushplay
Summary: "I formally revoke our alliance, Queen Sakura Haruno. I find no comfort in being an alli with a Kingdome ruled by an unprofessional and annoying woman like yourself. I have read your previous rules and laws, and in my opinion, I think they are helpless for your kingdom." My eye twitched and I saw how Ino clenched her fists. Who was this moron anyway?
1. Chapter 1: Ruler of earth Uchiha

Chapter 1: The ruler of Earth Uchiha.

_'I, Sakura Haruno, will be attending your Higness's festivities. I thank you for thy invitation, and will look forward to meeting you again. _

_With dearest regards,_  
_Haruno Temple.'_

"Yes, that sounds okay Miss. Haruno. This one actually seems polite and professional in comparison to the other ones", my best friend said.  
"Wow Ino, a compliment! Should I seek to be an author?" I grinned at her. She was so boring when she took things seriously. She would be a greater Queen for this palace, beacause of that strictness and passion, if she was just born in my family.  
But as the only child in the Haruno family, I had been chosen as headdragon and the Haruno earth had been given to me. We were one of the seven Kingdoms in Dragonia. Our earth was situated in the north since the first Sakuratree ever found was in the north of Dragonias first earth "Evolution". Evolution was in the middle and had the six earth's floating around it. Earth Evolution was the sun in Dragonia, it was there all former king's and queen's moved, when their offsprings moment to rule came.

Emperor Haruno

Naara Evolution Uchiha

Hyuuga Uzumaki

Ino and I had been together since we were children. We've been friends for two centuries, so it was not very hard to choose who would help me rule my share of the greatest piece of earth I have ever seen. We were not immortal, but we aged very slowly, and died only by a few weaknesses like weapons made from clean gold only. Otherwise ou death was often caused by high age.  
To honor my name my father had given me, the Haruno Earth was filled with Sakuratrees that bloomed all year. They were most beautiful in the winter time when the pink was shining so brightly in the white surroundings. My father picked the name as he was strolling down the small paths in our kingdom, and found a lone tree that was as pink as their unnamned childs hair. He hurried home and told my mother the happiness he had stumbled upon.  
"Really great idea Sakura, I'll be buying your first book." she snarled to me, I could sense she was getting irritated so I put my arm over her shoulder and said:  
"Pay? Ino, your my best friend, you would get it for free!" she finally smiled and we giggled together.  
"Let's just get this sent to Emperor Earth", she said and called my messenger Sasori.  
We heard dragonwings and as we turned around to face the window, he landed with grace through the opening and bowed down. "What can I do Sakura, Yamanaka-san?" I laughed at his formality and said:  
"Can you bring this to Emperor Earth by tonight?" I asked already knowing the answer. Sasori flew with such elegance and speed that it almost looked like someone steered him with threads.  
He smiled and nodded. "Ofcourse." He bowed once again as he was about to leave with the answer to the invitation I had received from the rulers of Dragonia itself, Tsunade and Jiraiya.  
Suddenly Kakashi Hatake hurried in. He was the General over Haruno Earths Dragonforces that protected the floating landscape from outsiders from other dimensions and other earths.  
"One of the youngster dragons told me that the lord from Uchiha Earth has just reached Haruno. He says he wants to speak to you."  
I wondered why and Fugaku Uchiha came to visit. We were in an alliance wih them aswell as with Uzumaki earth, but we rarely spoke face to face.  
I looked at Ino and she, too, was looking confused. We both excited the palace and transformed into our mighty forms. As a dragon everything was hightened. I never got less impressed as I saw my kingdom through the dragons eyes. I heard every animal, every insect miles away. I loved the feeling of the breese that tenderly caressed my scales.  
The colour of the scales took the colour of ones hair. I was pink and blended with my surrondings, as Ino was as lightyellow as her hair and captured the sun beautifully. Her eyes was Ice blue and her scales were more round in the edges, while mine was more sharpened. We lifted from the ground, and the trees around us shaked and bend of our first wingbeats. I enjoyed how I touched the ground no longer and instead flew around to be met with a warm breath of air. Just feeling the air under my wings made me feel amazing.  
We landed by the glistening waterfall that was the welcoming of new guests, the beginning of Haruno Earth, if you want. As we transformed back to our human forms, it was no Fugaku or Mikoto standing before me. Instead, it was a young man who had raven black hair and piercing black eyes that met my jadegreen. He was beautiful, and he was a resemblance of Queen Mikoto. But he had Fugakus cold eyes.  
"Sasuke Uchiha, I assume?" I said as I got closer to the man that was The Uchiha Earths second son.  
"King Sasuke Uchiha, actually." A redhaired girl with glasses said as she looked at me with irritation written upon her face.  
Sasuke raised his hand and she got quiet right away. I wondered why I didn't notice her before. I guess she was his partner in buisness, so to speak.  
"My deepest apoligies." I said as I smirked for myself. He didn't look at me any differently. At first I thought he was not going to say anything at all, but he opened his mouth and said:  
"I formally revoke our alliance, Queen Sakura Haruno. I find no comfort in being an alli with a Kingdome ruled by an unprofessional and annoying woman like yourself. I have read your previous rules and laws, and in my opinion, I think they are helpless for your kingdom."  
My eye twitched and I saw how Ino clenched her fists. "May I wonder, Uchiha, which rule was it that made you uncomfortable with me?" I stared directly into those beautiful nightblack eyes as I said it.  
"Do you seriously not think that dragonchildren shall be untrained to the day they lived 40 years? Your country has also the liberty to chose if they want to be a soldier. I hope you realise that your earth has least soldiers. And do you think it's appropriate to let staff get married as they will? I heard you let your general Kakashi Hatake marry a mere maid."  
I laughed and answered: "I don't believe in forcing children into battle if they don't want to. But I get the impression that you snatch away the hatchlings as soon as they open their eyes? And I believe, that when people want to join, they want to protect what I and my parents have built up, and can perfom better in battles, that's why we have the best soldiers. And for the second statement, I do not believe in higher status. Everyone is equal, I allow love in my kingdom, therefore I recieve love from my people. If you do not see eye to eye with me on the two most important qualities of my earth, I would like you to leave Haruno now."  
It had been long since I felt so angered about someone. So I turned around to walk away, like my mother teached me. Ino had kept quiet all this time, but I saw how she wanted to speak freely. I smiled at her over my shoulder and continued walking.  
I heard the clinging sound when someone transformed. I turned my head, curious for how he looked like. My eyes widened as I saw the black dragon take his first wingbeats.  
He shimmered blue when the sunrays hit his scales. His wings were so big and blindening me with its beauty that I had to blink various times to get myself to believe what I saw.  
He was beautiful.  
"What a jerk!" Ino screamed, to make sure he heard.

I couldn't sleep that night, so I made my way all the way up to my palace's watchtower. From up here I could see down on my village if I opened my dragon eyes. As a dragon, you could choose to activate one of the five senses to heighten your experience.  
It was the night of the twinmoons. It happened only once a year. The two moons  
of Dragonia united and shine over our world of Kingdoms. I looked past the small houses that lay beyond my palace. My people were the most loyal dragons and humans I had ever met. Some kingdoms did not allow humans to live among them, but here, dragons and humans lived and worked together.  
I opened my dragon ears and heared a little boy cry. He called after his mother, but I did not see anyone approach him. He was alone crying.  
It scared me that he was alone this late, what if he was lost? He must be so scared. I jumped out of the watchtower and transformed in the air. Once again I was overwhelmed by all the things to see at night. But my mind was with the boy. I was close to him. I could feel his prescense getting near me.  
Then I saw him, about ten meters away, so I shifted in the air and landed on my feet and walked the distance there was between us.  
"Hey little boy", I said as I crouched down to his eyelevel.  
His eyes opened wide as he saw who stood before him. "The pink hair! You are the Queen, right?" He smiled trough his teary eyes. I nodded and smiled back at him.  
"Why are you out here all alone? Where's your mother?" I asked him with honest worry in my voice.  
He looked sad and lowered his eyes. "I don't know..." and once again the tears started rolling down his cheeks. I hugged him and asked how long he had been out here. He answered with such a sad answer I didn't know what to do.  
"She told me to stay here a couple of hours ago. She said goodbye and that I was not allowed to follow her." Theese things happened rarely, but still occured. A parent leaving their child behind for they may not afford to take care of it, so they hoped that someone with a heart would take them in, but why hadn't anyone else heard him? My people wasn't so cruel.  
"What's your name sweatheart?" I asked him with a thick voice. I would not cry in front of this boy, he would feel worse if I did.  
"Souta."  
"Well Souta, how would you like to see the Haruno Temple?" I asked him. His eyes glimmered as he nodded several times at my proposal. I laughed and lifted him up on my shoulders. I leaped up inte the air and transformed to my true nature. He just laughed out loud and held on to my neck.  
I did some loops in the air, keeping track of where on my back he was, not ever letting him fall.  
We arrived at my palace and saw that the little boy was sleeping. I transformed back as quiet as possible, well as quiet as a dragon could. I carried him inside and put him down in my guest room. The room was right next to mine, just in case any of my guests needed me. Ofcourse there exsisted more, but this was extra convenient. In the white sheets his nutbrown hair stood out, and skin as he had lived in the light of the sun all his life.  
"Goodnight, brave soldier", I whispered. "I'm sorry you had to go through this." I left the room and went on a stroll in my own palace. Nothing was knew, since I grew up here.  
As I entered the big diningroom, the memory of my first love flickered past my eyes. It was on my 28:th birthday, which is about six years old in human years, and Kiba Inuzuka was seated next to me. He threw cake all over my lavendercoloured dress. He said that he hated girly coulors. I chuckled at the memory of our sillyness.  
However, when all the children was going home with their parents Kiba gave me a peck on the cheek and said that he actually liked my dress.  
I smiled up at the ceiling and was met by a starry sky. I didn't want to have a ceiling in this room, but Ino thought that I was crazy, so we compromised and it is now made of glass, letting the twinmoons giving light to the spaceous room, in just the right places.  
I went up the small stairs that was in the back of the great hall and sat on one of the three chairs that was placed upon it. One for me, father and mother. I sat myself in the middle one and remembered when I was little and couldn't reach down to the floor.  
I pulled my legs up to my chin and fell asleep in my chair.

**Authors note: I deleted a chapter of another story I wrote and decided to go on with this instead. Please tell me what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Through the Boys Eyes

Chapter 2: Through the boys eyes.

"Seriously, why does she always have to wander at night and end up sleeping in the strangest of places?" I heard as I slowly awoke from a deep and dreamless slumber.  
"Great, you're awake. May I ask who the boy is in the guestroom? Konuhamaru and the others found him as they were playing hide and seek." the voice just kept on talking. I opened up my eyes and saw a very angry blonde dragon pinning me in the chair with those ice blue eyes.  
"That would be Souta. He was abandoned, I suppose. So I took him in." I was not a morning person, and definitely not in the mood for Inos lectures.  
"You suppose? I can't believe you Sakura! What if he wasn't? What if his mother is out there searching right now? And what if..." she kept on rambling. I stood up ignoring what she had to say, because I already knew all the faults and mistakes I had made by taking this boy here, and I didn't need her to remind me. I started walking passed her and activated my dragonhearing. I could hear Souta chatting happily away with Konohamaru. I walked through the great hall, and walked up the spiral marble stairs and pointed my feet to the guestroom that the boys were currently in. I knocked carefully, two quick knocks, and went in. They were both sitting in the bed and getting to know eachother. They turned their heads and smiled.  
"Sakura-chan!" Konuhamaru shouted, while Shouta was more silent and just waving.  
"Hi Konuhamaru! I see you found a friend", I said and pointed at Shouta. "Is he nice?"  
"Yes! Very! And he is really funny and smart. And I'm dragon, and he's human, so I'm gonna be his protector!" Konohamaru chatted away happily.  
"That's great. Can you go join Moegi and Udon, I want to talk a little with Souta."  
"Sure." he smiled at me and Souta as he left and closed the door behind him.  
There was a silent between us, so I decided to break it with a simple question;  
"What would you like to do today?" I knew I was avoiding the problem that was really at hand, but I didn't really want to ask him about.  
"I want to find mother..." he said quiet and sad. I felt so much for this kid, I didn't want him to end up hurt.  
"You know what?", he shook his head. "That's what we are going to do."  
At this time I was really mad and I would do anything to help him, I decided to follow his wish, even if it ended up making him sad, I would be there for him.  
He lifted his head and smiled brightly at me as he jumped out of bed to hug me, but broke it off and seemed a little embarressed. I smiled towards him and took him down for breakfast.

"How does you mother look, Souta?" I asked him when we reached the busy streets of Haruno. People stopped in their footsteps to bow to me before moving along.  
"Well, she has long brown hair, and a tattoo on her neck that looks like a tiger. And blue eyes!" he got excited as he talked about his mother. I smiled at him, it's been alot of simple smiling towards him. I just didn't know how to react.  
"Okay then, jump up on my shoulders, and we'll look around. Can you tell me where you live?" he shook his head when he was settled on my shoulders.  
"I don't know, I've gone anywhere without her."  
I started walking on the streets looking for a brownhaired woman that had blue eyes. Shouta called 'mother' sometimes, but the only one who turned their head was the ones who got annoyed when we screamed, but the turned around again when they saw who. I didn't blame them for getting annoyed, but I just had to help this boy.

"Shouta are you mad at me for not finding... hey, look at me... for not finding your mother?" he was obviously upset, and he didn't speak when I approuched him. We had been out for almost three hours and we needed to head back. Shouta wanted to look more, but I said that we had to go home and eat. I had led him to the great dining room as soon as we entered the palace. I placed by the big table that had thirty places to sit around it. I had called for the chef to make him something really tasty, so that he could feel atleast some happiness, though it wouldn't matter now that we didn't found his mom.  
The chefs came out with a big bowl of tasty and deliciously smelling food. I saw something in his eye sparkle for a millisecond before he slowly lifted his fork and picked it up with some food on it, and put it in his mouth. He smiled half-heartidly and started to chomp away. I left out a quick breath of relieve. I saw Ino stand on uncertain legs in the direction where you entered. I called her over.  
"Shouta, this is Ino. She is my best friend and she is the one who helps me out around here." I introduced her. She smiled at the little boy who had little bits of food on his cheek. I waved back and nodded, the people in Haruno knew Ino aswell as they knew me.  
"Ino, can you please locate Konuhamaru and ask him to play a little with Souta?" I asked of her. I think Souta needed to be with some, seemingly, in his own age.  
"That will be no problem", she said and she turned to the window with huge curtains and called out. " If you three are done peeping now, you can come play with Souta right?"  
I was kind of amazed and wondered how she knew, but then again, she knew like everything that was happening around here.  
Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon fell out. They snickered and ran forward towards Souta and dragged him along with them as they continued through the palace with laughter filling the corridors.  
I put my head in my hands and sighed. I mumbled through my hands:  
"What am I going to do Ino?"  
I could feel her watching me. She put her hand on my shoulder and squeezed it.  
"I don't know."

Konuhamaru had decided that the game they would play would be hide and seek. He was a master of that game, and knew where the best places were. He and Moegi came to Haruno palace often to visit Udon who currently lived there with his mother, a maid by the name Ari. Moegi was counting and the one to locate the three boys. Konuhamaru hid under the pillows in the bed in a guest room on the third floor. All he could hear were his own breaths. As he layed there, not daring to move out of his position, he felt how he needed to pee. I tried to stay still and not make a sound, but it became harder as his bladder was almost full by now.  
He decided that he would be as quick as possibly, so he quickly jumped of the bed, and ran to the bathroom.  
When he got out, he was met by Moegi and Udon.  
"Found you!" Moegi exclaimed. Udon smiling in the background.  
"I only wanted to make it easier for you to find me!" Konuhamaru said as he crossed his arms.  
He looked at the two who sighed at his behaviour and asked:  
"Where's Souta?"  
"We don't know, he's left." Udon answered his friend as he chuckled at Konuhamarus face as he realised he wasn't the last one found.  
Moegi started walking down the hallway as her hunt for the final boy began. If Konuhamaru was the best to hide, Moegi was the best to find.  
But after another ten minutes running around in the big palace with not a clue where Souta was, the game was no longer fun. So they decided to end it, and instead of saying 'come out, wherever you are!' and 'We're coming!', they yelled:  
"Souta, you win! Come out, the game's over!" but he didn't come out, instead they met a Queen who had worry written all over her face. Konuhamaru decided to step forward and explain to Sakura.  
"Hey Akira! Tell the staff to look everywhere in the palace, we have a missing kid, he might just be lost, and I may be overreacting but I need to know he's okay." she rambled on to the poor butler. "Kids, help me too, please", Sakura said to us. They nodded ofcourse and started running to various places, but there was no sign anywhere.  
Not even the staff who so kindly was willing to help, found anything.  
"Kakashi!" Sakura called for the general. "Souta is missing, he's not in the palace, sen a few dragons to search our garden, and some to seek the village. The boy is brownhaired, greeneyes and very tan for it to be early spring." Sakura kept her cool, so that we didn't start to worry aswell. Kakashi nodded and disappeared as soon as The Queen dismissed him. The group of two boys and a girl sat quietly in the dining hall, waiting for news.  
They heard Sakura discussing with Kakashi.  
"I'm sorry my queen. My dragons even asked some of the villagers, but they had never even heard of a boy with the belonging of that name. He has completely vanished."  
"But I don't understand! He was sitting right there-" she pointed to the place Udon sat. "He ate food, he-he sat on my shoulders."  
"I'm sorry there's nothing else I can do." he bowed and left the room. Sakura started massaging her temples and stood frosen in one place. Moegi slid of her chair and walked up to Sakura to hug her.

"So she even sent out her entire dragonforce?" Sasuke said as he talked to his own spy, Kabuto. He had took the form of a certain greeneyed boy with brown hair, and infiltrated the walls of Haruno. Actully he had followed him when Sasuke and Sakura had their first encounter, and snuck in. It was more complicated than it sounded.  
Atleast now he knows that she cares dearly for her people, and that put her of interest. He had thought of her to be irresponsible and not really caring. She proved him wrong. He smirked and looked forward to meet her on the Emperor Ball.


	3. Chapter 3 The start of the Evening

Chapter 3: The start of the Evening.

I woke up that morning feeling drained of all my energy. In sixteen hours I would be dolled up and on my way to Emperor earth. In seventeen hours I would face the rulers of the Earths. Some former Kings and Queens were to attend to, but my parents were not included. Only two days since Souta went missing, oh how I missed his brown hair, my father had fallen ill. My mother noticed when they were up in the sky and how some of his scales had started to loosen and fall like glistening teardrops in the heaven. They still hadn't figured out what it was, but atleast his condition right now was stable.

"Well if it isn't Naruto Uzumaki!" I shouted when I reached the last step of the stairs after forced myself to move from my comfortable bed.  
My eyes fell on the blonde with whiskers as he turned his head to the sudden sound. A wide smile spread across his lips he ran to me and lifted me up in his arms as he spun me around.  
"Hey Sasa! It's good to see you again", he said after my feet was reattatched with the floor. Sasa had been my nickname since we were kids. Naruto was my lost brother, so to speak. We met at a royal meeting when we were about 35 years old, I was attending with my parents, as was he. Though his father, Minato Namikaze, had recently passed, Naruto was still keeping his spririts up. At first, I tried to ignore him, seeing he obviously had a childish crush on me. But as I got to know him when our parents kept arranging meetings and dinner plans, he grew very close to me and my heart.  
As we walked towards Ino, who Naruto had been chatting with before our hug, a question popped up in my head.  
"Do your alliance with Uchiha still stand?" I didn't mean to sound so curious, but it had been bugging me quite some time.  
"Yes. Why?" Naruto answered, as if it was so obvious, which in reality, it was.  
I bit my lip to stop myself from saying something rude about one of the kings, but it was really tempting, taking in consideration that Naruto and my laws ran a very similar line.  
"The one and only Sasuke Uchiha broke our trust in another stating my laws as 'helpless for my kingdom'." I bluntly said with qouting signs made by my hands floating in the air.  
Naruto stopped as we had reached Ino, and turned to me with a questioning look.  
"But we have the-".  
"The same laws, I know. I'm really pissed of." I said, cutting him off. "Goodmorning Ino." I said nodding my head in her direction. She seemed a bit irritated that I barely acknowledged her.  
"Goodmorning to you, too, _sunshine_", she narrowed her eyes to look a little intimadating. Which kind off worked, though of course, I showed nothing. I smiled at her reaction.  
"Naruto, are you staying for dinner?" she said as she turned her attetion once again over to Naruto.  
"That's kind off what I'm here for", he laughed and scrathed his head. "May I fly together with you two young and beautiful women towards the Emperor ball?" he grinned as he slighly bowed. Both me and Ino laughed and agreeing to the handsome dragon infront of us.  
"Which reminds me, Sakura", Ari, one of the maids, started to speak as she walked towards our group of three. "Me and the other maids have picked out a dress for you and we will be greatly honored by hearing your opinion." she finished with a bow. I wasn't overly found of dresses and make-up. But sometimes my maids really outshone themselves with sowing and finding the most beautiful and comfortable fabric and coulors to fit my liking. I smiled in return and twirled around in my satin nightdress, actually excited, and nodded in agreement.  
"Gozu! Chef Gozu! Please make my guest a full breakfast table and have some yourself if Naru doesn't eat everything!" I called out to my headchef and thereby received a friendly push by Naruto, but then realising that it was true, he laughed.

Laughter and chatter filled the halls as I, Ari and Ino walked in the big palace that was my home. Hearing some of the maids other children run around, it was almost very often filled with sound and sometimes chaos. But they were all my family, hell, Haruno Earth was my family.  
Not all, but many maids lived here with their children, their man often left our joining our dragonforces.  
As we entered the chamber of fabric, thread, coulors and clothes of all kinds, Ari lead us to the little room inside the chamber. Inside, were a big mirror and a dress that was to no surprise, the most beautiful dress I haid ever laid my eyes upon. I put my long pink hair behind my ears as I approuched it and touch it's magnificent form. It was so... _soft_!  
It was white with pink petals, and decorated with green stones. The stones were different sizes, but never bigger than a coin, and they sparkled like diamonds. The dress ended right under my knees at the front and touched the ground on the back. The back was laced all the way down to my dimples on my back. Not to vulgar, not to prude. The only minus was that it was pink and green that decorated it, to match my eys and hair, but I forgave it, for being so beautiful will never be a sin. Ari, obviously content with my reaction, brought a little box with silver earings and a necklace, also silver, that would end just above my breasts.  
I turned around to find Ino as astonished as I.  
"Well? Aren't you going to try it on?!" she called out desperatly. I turned my gaze to Ari. She nodded and I hurried in the small dressing room, that was to my left.

"Wow, Sakura, you look amazing!" Ino shrieked as I exited the dressing room. In pure curiousity, some other staff members had waited to see what all the fuzz was about. And then I turned to the mirror. It fit amazing. The dress was tight and loose at the right spots and represented my curves just right. I noticed that a little cleavage was showing to, which made me a little to happy for such a simple matter.  
"Who made this?" I asked in happiness as I scanned the room of faces. And suddenly a small boy got slightly pushed to the front. He had purple eyes and I remembered seeing him a couple of times in the sewing-room. He fiddled with his grey shirt as he looked nervously down on the floor. "I-I did." a small voice was heard.  
"Yuukimaru?" I said as I closed the few steps between us, hoping I had guessed this little boys name right. He nodded slightly and I did a quiet sigh in my head, relieved my memory was still fresh. I lifted his chin with my indexfinger and said:  
"You are now my personal dresser. If you want of course...?" I ended my sentence as a question, not wanting to force myself to much.  
His eyes suddenly filled with glee he laughed out a laugh so contagious that all people started to pat his back, laughing along.  
Suddenly, another maid namned Maya, took a handful of my waist-long hair and said:  
"Though the queens hair is ofcourse stunning as it is, we have to prepare it aswell." people nodded in agreement. Then everything broke out in to chaos. Maids were grabbing both me and Ino and pulled our hair, making it look like twentie different things in forty seconds.  
"Hey! Calm down!" I roared. It was not my meaning, to sound so... dragonlike. But my voice was not being heard otherwise. "Naruto is upstairs. Ari, I want you to take some people with you and play dress up with him, too." I paused, amused by the look of joy spread across Aris face. Everyone here loved Naruto almost as much as I did.  
"Yari, Hikoto and Joshua, follow me!" Ari said as she made her way out of the room with her three followers.  
The chaos were no longer there and my people pulled themselves together, and continued with their work.

"Sasa, Ino. You guys look more beautiful than ever." Naruto simply said as we finally were done with our make-up, hair and dresses. My hair had been pulled upwards in a bun, a controlled yet untamed bun as it were letting a few locks down. I also had to locks on eachside of my heartshaped face that were curled at the bottom. I had nearly no make-up but a light powder to even out some uneven skincouloring. Also mascara to make my eyes 'pop', as Urahara had told me before he applied it.  
Ino had a green dress that reached her nkles showing of a pair of silvery high-heels that made her seem taller than usual. And to that she wore her hair down, in contrast to her usual pony-tail. She looked very stunning. Naruto had a simple suit with a tie as blue as a certain Hyuugas hair...  
It had come to my attention that my fellos ruler had fallen in love with Hyuuga girl. It was really cute in my opinion finally seeing that Naruto Uzumaki had finally fallen in love.  
He had tied his black shoes with yellow shoelaces. I laughed at his goofy smile as he pointed it out.

As we were flying through the skies breathing the fresh air of Dragonia I spun around in the air a couple time. Naruto followed my lead, but we went still as a roar was heard from Ino. We took our position in the air, taking place on each side of Ino.  
Along us was Kakshi with his wife, Musa and a xouple of youngsters in the dragonforce. And Iruka alongside Naruto. His mother, Kushina, was expecting us at the party since Naruto had accompanied Ino and I. Inos father was also flying with us this evening.  
Ino lived in the palace with me, but her family lived down the village. Ino was not in anyway a royal, but she was pointed out as one.

"Sakura, Naruto, Ino! How lovely it is to see you." we received by Shizune, Tsunades right hand, as a welcome. We got let in the big ballroom and it blew me away. Big chandelers hanging from the ceiling shining down light upon the shiny floor that was so wide. Emperor earth was the biggest after Evolution. A big diningtable was placed in the middle and a string orchestra was playing a soft tune in the room.  
Shizune left us to greet another pair of guests that had arrived.  
"Hello, Queen Haruno." an amused voice uttered as he was suddenly right infront of me.

Sasuke Uchiha.


	4. Chapter 4: A trip down Memory Lane

Chapter 4: A trip down memory lane.

I narrowed my eyes to the source of the sound who was no other Sasuke Uchiha.  
I also noticed that Ino flinched in his mere presence.  
"Sasuke." I answered with a neutral voice. I was not to be angered by Mr. All-Mighty again. I eyed him up and down and got impressed how well his muscular and tall body held up a suit. His tie was as black as his onyxeyes, but buttons of red. He smirked as a reaction to my coldness and said no more, but instead, turned to face Naruto.  
"Naruto, how is earth Uzumaki?" Naruto glanced at me nervously before answering. I gave him a smile of reasurance as I left the duo to not waste anymore time with the Uchiha. I was trying to be mature, I had gained respect from the other earths and I was not about to lose it over a stupid tantrum over an Uchiha. I've already experienced enough of the Uchiha kid. Both of them actually.  
"Sakura! Ino!" we heard from behind. I turned my head and found a smile upon my face as I knew who called my name.  
"Tenten!" both me and Ino called out in unison. "How are you? And how's the baby?" I sadi with a glance down at her belly. Her dress was yellow with green stones embroidered which followed the lines of her now swullen breasts. It was draped over her body and the babybump. Tenten was married to Neji Hyuuga, and they were expecting a little babygirl in september.  
She smiled down at her stomach and patted it lovingly.  
"It's probably the best feeling in the world having something grow in there. I feel her kicking right now", she said. She had for months to go before her little dragon wanted to see Dragonia. "Do you want to feel?"

Both me and Ino looked at eachother. We didn't need words to understand that we both felt honored to feel her happiness. I gently put my hand on her belly and instanly got met by a foot. I laughed at the sudden impact and smiled dearly at Tenten. She had let out her brown hair, and it fell down her shoulders, floating as perfectly as the ocean.  
I saw a figure moving towards us and quickly bowed my head to show my respect. He, too, bowed down to me.  
"Hyuuga-sama", Ino welcomed with a smile on her face. "Are you well this evening?" she continued.  
"Yes. I thank you for thy interest. Sakura-sama, it is a pleasure in finally meeting you." I smiled and said: "Likewise". Me and Neji hadn't met before eye to eye. We had spoken over letters and messengers, because or forces often fights together. Still, we are not allis, but since I only have Uzumaki as my help in need, I might discuss the matter with him. Even though the official ruler of Hyuuga was Hinata-sama, Neji was her right hand, and had a lot of power in what desicions that his cousin made.  
Tenten, however have had a great connection, because her parents and my parents held a very deep connection towards eachother.  
"So, who is here tonight? Judging by the look of it, some new faces I haven't seen before is joining us tonight." I said as I glanced around the big room and bathed in the glistening and sparkling radiation it presented.  
Ino sighed. A couple of days ago Ino pushed me nearly to my breaking point, quizzing me and testing me on who were coming. I had to know in her opinion. Why couldn't they just introduce themselves here?  
"Well, Naara is with his fiancée Temari, also his father is attending. You are here with Ino, Uzumaki is joining up with his mother, and I believe that Kushina was escorted by Kiba. And ofcourse the famous Uchiha brothers are both here aswell. And ofcourse Sasuke-samas lapdog, Karin", Tenten summed up. "And the rest is probably nobel human families." Neji looked proud down on his wife and snaked an arm around her waist.  
"I-is both brothers here? We've met Sasuke already, but Itachi-" Ino mumbled his name "also?"  
Neji nodded and Ino looked insecurely up at me.

_"Okay now Sakura, this is Itachi-sama. He will be your husband. He will gain your name and help you develop Haruno." Kizashi Haruno told his eighteen year old, in human years, daughter. She looked up at him with confusion in her eyes._  
_"I can't choose my beloved myself?" her expression hurt his fatherly heart and he smiled sad down at her._  
_"I'm sorry my Cherryblossom, but, it will be okay. I promise."_

The flashback showed itself in only a couple of seconds, but it felt like I was reliving the day it took place. My father had made a deal with Fugaku. If I married his firstborn child, they would help our earth with the economy. Many years ago Haruno was a poor earth, but Uchiha helped it. Now it has an average economy, and is doing perfectly fine.  
But being only fifteen in human years, I called of the wedding in anger. Fugaku had already helped with the money, and I didn't quite understand why he didn't take them back. Even though he's cold, he was very kindhearted at the time.  
Anyways, the friendship I had established with the older Uchiha before the time of our marriage, was now completely destroyed. It was always very awkward meeting him.  
I closed my eyes and exhaled my anxiety.  
Neji eyed me suspiciously but then turned towards his wife and whispered something in her ear. She nodded at his silent words and said:  
"We'll see you around, have a splendid evening!" Both Ino and I waved them goodbye. Ino turned to me with worry written upon her face.  
"What if you meet him? I know how you get ll nervous and sad and embarrassed and..."  
"Ino, please. I can handle it. We have both matured." I said to calm her nerves down. I tucked her hair behind her ear and gave her a smile. She breathed out slowly and smiled back at me.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! I want to thank you for coming", heard a voice from the far end of the room talking in her dragonvoice, making it loud and clear for everyone. "Jiraiya and I are very happy that so many could come. We are to open with a quick dance and then dinner will be served."  
It was no other than Tsunade-sama who spoke. She was wearing a red satin dress that sat tight around her hips, only to lie loose around her feet. Her blonde hair was pinned tight in a ponytail, showing of a pair of big goldenearings.  
It was real gold. The kind that hurt dragons, but she showed that it did not fear her. As long as it did not pierce or scales or skins, we were to be fine in it's presence. She was a marvelous woman and had a very big crowd of admires, but Jiraiya had in the end won her heart.  
I saw how Naruto made his way to a bluehaired girl. A ruler of Hyuuga. I mentally patted him on the back when I saw how red her face had turned and how she quietly nodded. And then the sweet smile that decorated the face of Naruto.  
"Ino, I would be honored if you wish to be my partner of the beautiful art of dance." I turned my face to see Kiba Inuzuka asking my best friend for her hand. He must of strolled over to her when I was watching Naruto make his move.  
"Is it okay if I leave your side for this dance Sakura?" she looked at me like a lost puppy and I laughed.  
"Of course. Have fun tonight Ino." I sounded so grown-up this evening. I felt my ego grow a bit as I headed towards an empty chair to rest on, but how it, only a few seconds later, shrank to a minimum when I felt a tap on my shoulder. And turned around to find none other that Itachi Uchiha.  
A smirk crossed his face as he saw my surpriseness in my green orbs when he took my hand.  
"Would you like to join me for a dance, lady Sakura?" I was even more shocked when he uttered those words. I stood frozen for a couple of seconds before I decided to nod and follow his lead onto the dancefloor where couples were following nothing but their feet movements. I longed to gracefully move to the sound of the strings giving out sound.  
I could feel his eyes on me all the way out to our set goal. I felt him looking me up and down, appreciating my dress. I didn't know if I liked it or not.  
"I've always wondered how you got so good at dancing." Itachi said and looked me straight in the eye after we had began to move.  
I smiled up at him, relieved he broke the silence.  
"You taught me. Don't you remember how you got tired of my clumsy feet stepping on yours?" suddenly I felt more comfortable around him. Apparently it was mutual since I heard a low chuckle.  
_A walk down memory lane, huh?_  
"Or when I tickled you on that spot under your chin... does it still work?" I asked him more seductively than I intended. It was not my meaning, but all the stress lately. Itachi could be my reliever for the night.  
I saw how a spark ignited in his black eyes. I knew that look, since he had been my first, I knew all of his little give aways. Yes, it was with him I had sinned. But again, it was before I knew we were to be spouses. I was sixteen human years young when he one night came in to my chamber. Devastated over a break-up with his exgirlfriend namned Sofie. She was human, and therefore not accepted in the dragonsociety of Uchiha. He came to me to spill his secret, his deepest thoughts. One thing led to another, and I was suddenly pressed to the wall, trapped between it, and his skillfull lips.

A light bell sounded over the string orchestra and made my vivid memories get pushed back into my head as I turned my attention towards the sound. Still in Itachis arms.  
It was Shizune that filled the silence that followed.  
"Dinner is ready to be eaten. Just get yourself seated wherever yourself see fit."  
Itachis arms left me as I bowed my head as a thank you for the beautiful dance. He returned it and I went away to join my friends again. Ino met my gaze as I searched for her and we sat down on woodenchairs.  
"You and Itachi?!" she hissed at me almost right away.  
"Shh! I know, I know, but he asked me! Was I supposed to say no?" I hissed back at her. Suddenly panicked over what just happened.  
"I thought you two were history after the wedding. Don't look at me like that", she said as she met my narrowed eyes. "I saw how you two looked at eachother."  
We got interrupted by an arm breaking in between, putting plates infront of us. Duck. It smelled like duck. I nervously glanced around me. I could not eat this. I could not eat something that got slaughtered. I just sat and stared at my plate. Panicked filled me as I began having trouble breathing.  
"Ino." was all I mustered to say. She looked at me confused, and then realised what was layed out in front of me.  
"Shit, Sakura, wait here." she whispered as she made her way to the top of the table to have a talk with Tsunade, I supposed.

Sasuke watched her as she stared at her plate doing nothing but just that. _Stare. _It annoyed him. Sasuke sat four chairs away from her, on the other side of the table. How could she do that when she just got a plate of food from the emperors. He glared in her direction.  
_"Wow, how could the emperor have missed that?"_  
_"I know, Queen Sakura can't eat meat. Poor girl."_  
_"I feel so bad for her."_  
_"Pfft, it's just meat. Why doesn't she just stop making such hassle."_  
Sasuke picked up words from the strangers around him. Did she not eat meat? Was she such a naturefriend?  
A smirk suddenly started to form on his lips. _I wonder how far one could push her before she broke._  
Sasukes brother, Itachi, suddenly glanced over at Sakura. His eyes suddenly turned soft. _What the hell? _Sasuke thought, confusion spread his mind.  
Sakura lifted her head up to look around her. Trying to find someones gaze.  
Her eyes fell on Sasuke. Or so he thought. They were pleading to Itachi to do something.  
_Something about what? The duck? _This woman just kept getting on his nerves.  
He widened his eyes as he heard the chair next to him got pushed back. He witnessed how his brother stood from his seat only to make his way to the queen with sadness in her eyes. Itachi put a hand on her shoulder and grabbed the full plate with the other. He went over to the other side of the table, were Sakuras blonde subordinate stood talking quietly with Tsunade. Itachi didn't say a word, but only put the plate in front of the two emperors and retorted to his own seat once again. Sasuke turned his eyes once again to the pink-haired female and found her exhaling slowly.  
People talked around the table lie nothing was going on, but the atmosphere was pretty awkward.  
"Sasukeee~" he felt an arm hug his own. "what a waste of food." Karin continued.  
"Hn." Sasuke saw how her blonde friend returned to her queen with a different plate that held different food than before. Sakura looked up at her friend, seemingly grateful.  
She slowly began eating, trying to be realxed once again.  
He noticed how his brother kept a waking eye on the pinkhaired queen for the rest of the dinner.  
_What's going on? What's their relationship? _

**A/N: I think I will stick with naming their age in "human years". So you wont get confused, I figured I'd tell whoever reads this. But keep in mind that they are older. **_**much **_**older. **  
**Thx anyways. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: A night of relief

Chapter 5: A night of relief.

"What our relationship is?" Iatchi asked his little brother who seemed annoyed. "Well, we used to be friends. She was about sixteen when we first met I think.  
Sasuke saw how his brothers eye sparkled sucpiously.  
"Hn." Sasuke answered. He felt that he was missing something, and he was going to figure it out.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As we stood up from the table, thanking for our dinner, I hurried my way to the bathroom. I was still a bit shaky from the whole meat-experience.  
Ino asked me if she should come, but I said no, seeing how she was all up in Kibas lovingly embrace.  
I heard footsteps behind after I had left the ball room. They were not necessarily following me, but it felt like they were very... aware of me. Still, I did not look back, if there was no one there when I turned around, I would be even more nervous.  
I found the big door to the ladys and stepped inside. I stood in front of the mirror a couple of seconds, giving myself some calming sentences.

_Breath. It wasn't Tsunade or Jiraiyas fault. Just breath. You got the right food in the end. Nothing to worry about._  
I had been a vegetarian ever since I was six. (A/ N: rememeber what I said? They are older than what I'm describing,uknow humanyears.)  
In my early years, I ate everything, didn't matter what, how or where. Until one day when my father took me to one of the slaughterhouses that our village offered.  
At first I was excited, but then I heard an animal scream. It was such a horrible cry for help, and it has haunted me ever since. And that was then that I decided that I was not going to eat meat, when it brought such harm to a life.

"What is your relationship with my brother?"  
I jumped at the sudden voice. With a hand on my chest I faced my left and found the smaller Uchiha standing infront of the door.  
"Are you out of your mind?! Scaring me like that, I could have gotten a heartattack!" said I trough my teeth, as I hit him on his arm. His eyes twitched when I touched him, out of annoyance I assume.  
"What is your relationhip with my brother?" he asked again, anger fluttering through his voice.  
"Itachi? Well, we're friends." it was kind off true, and I didn't understand this eager to suddenly talk to me. "But more importantly, what is your relationship with me? We are supposed to be allies! How could you just break it off like that?" once again I aimed for his arm to punch, but this time he grabbed my hand half-way in the air. And it hurt, bad.  
"You annoy me." was his only answer. My anger got fueled by this. My grown-up act was over.  
I lifted my right arm, the one that wasn't in his grasp, and punched him right in the face. I put extra force in it, which caused him to fly straight in to one of the silvery decorated stalldoors, releasing my hand in the process.  
"I'm done with your games Uchiha." I hissed through clenched teeth. "Anger me once, shame on me, anger me twice... sucks to be you." and with that I left him. Yes I know it doesn't go like that, but I wanted a cool finishline.  
I stomped my way back to the ball room and felt how my fury just grew with every step of the way. It burned deep down in my belly and my fists tightened by my side.  
_How can one simple man make me this angry. Ugh! _  
Another dance had taken it's place when I was gone, and once again, I saw Itachi making his way towards me as our eyes locked. Fury replaced with hunger, I moved past all people and took his hand, allowing myself to be led by my former fiancé. He spun me around, making me gasp when he pulled me in to his embrace once more. And we danced, oh how we danced. I was floating in the air as our feet moved across the floor. Being moved but the rythm and answering to it with our movements.  
We never looked away from eachothers eyes, and I saw how a smirk was taking place on his lips. Those red, beautiful lips. I pressed my body harder against his chest and followed the beats of his heart, like they were singing to me.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke touched his cheek as he watched the woman walked out. Though he'd never admit it, some tears were nearly to fall from his eyes. And it took alot of power in a punch to make Sasuke Uchiha feel that way.  
He stood up from the cold tilefloor and made his way to the big mirror in the womens' bathroom. He let go of his cheek to inspect the damage that was made to his face.  
_That's going to leave a mark, _Sasuke thought. At this point he was beyond annoyed. He was a raging dragon, feeling the need to kill. But he was only amazed and amused of this woman. She was probably the strongest woman he'd ever met, and she was obviously not to be angered. _She has so many weaknesses, but they get erased when I see all her strong sides. Hn._

He put his hands in his pocket and slowly walked away from the bathroom. He needed to walk slower, even the breeze hurt.  
On the way back to the big 'party-room' he met his subordinate Karin.  
"Sasuke-sama! You were gone so long, I got so worried, and what the hell has happened to you face?!" she exclaimed with wide eyes and a hand covering her mouth.  
"Accident." he answered. Sasuke wasn't very well-known for talking that much, it bothered him socialising to much with people. Just being at the Emperor Ball made him feel sick to his stomach.  
She gaped at his answer, as if nothing had happened. "Sasuke it looks like you have a frickin' bun attached to your cheek!" she gestured towards it. Once again Sasuke felt strong air attacks against his throbbing cheek, so he whinced. He glared silently at Karin and walked passed her feeling the ice cold feeling he felt against her. Karin had only gotten to be his subordinate because of his counsellor, Orochimaru. He had told she was amazing both on the battlefield, and apparently in bed to. Sasuke had of course test runned both of them, and she was pretty impressive in both subjects. If it weren't that she was such a whiny little creature, she might be his wife already. Though he held no feelings what so-ever for her.  
He felt how she hurried to get next to him, walking silently next to him. She glanced up sometime at his swullen cheek, wanting to ask if it hurt, but did not dare. Sasuke's rage was not to play with.

They reached the great hall and Sasuke spectated every dancing couple. Narrowing his eyes to focus, he saw a pink haired lady with a white dress dancing with a man who was Sasuke alike. The man had his black hair tied in a pony-tail resting on his back.  
They danced very intimate, as if they'd only known eachother. Sasuke felt his eyes glaring in their direction and how anger started to boil in his stomach. He did not know why he felt such anger when he saw how Sakura pressed herself closer to his brother. He did not know why he felt annoyed when they didn't take their eyes of of eachother, and he certainly did not know what possesed him to start dancing with Karin. But there he was, danicing with this redhead, who looked at him lovingly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The music quited down once again, and we seated ourself, awaiting the grand dessert.  
This night had been quite amazing, and I was glad I met Itachi, and it seemed the tension between us was forever broken and disolved.  
As Ino sat down beside me, I recieved a look that told me nothing but anger and confusion. I shrugged my shoulders not knowing myself what made me so... turned on by Itachi. But I wanted him, atleast for tonight.  
All that nice feeling I was feeling inside got lost in the big, red, swullen cheek Sasuke Uchiha was now wearing. I widened my eyes, surpsrised that I could of made such a mark. I felt guilt washing over me when I met his eyes. He looked amused, if I looked away from the horrible: 'I'm-gonna-kill-you'- look, he actually looked amused. I felt how the familiar heat spread from my stomach to my cheeks when people glanced at the King. And how they whispered and pointed in his direction. I looked away from his weird look and was now focusing on everything but. I saw how Itachi eyed his brother suspiciously, but then shrugged his shoulders, not asking any questions, which made me breath out slowly in relief.  
Ino who finally got what had happened, looking at Sasuke's face and my reaction to his gaze, kicked me under the table. I whinced and glared at her but did not kick back, for I knew I was in the wrong. Ino's iceblue eyes pierced my skull, when she started to whisper, in a very vulgar way if I may say, various scoldings. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down, but it did not help to have Ino whisper-shouting in my right ear, and having the Uchih kid not keeping his eyes from me. Tsunade's voice, however, calmed me down greatly when she started speaking.

"Dear guests. This dessert is to honor all of the rulers, old or new, and we welcome you with love, hope and trust. This big cake with 15 stories is decorated with all the coulors that are a signalement for each earth. Haruno; Pink, Uchiha; Blue, Uzumaki; Yellow, Naara; Green and Hyuuga; Violet.", she said as she looked at us in the order she spoke. "After this there will be one more dance, and then I thank you for joining us tonight. I'm very grateful." she recieved a hand of applause, and then the servants started to cut the big cake and hand out the splendid dessert to each and every one of the guests. It sure was beautiful. Flowers were made of marzipan, and decorated the sides of the cake in perfect asymetri. And it tasted deliciously. It was like a taste of spring and winter at the same time, rich and soft. I was in contrast to itself it was absolutely amazing, but then again, I didn't expect anything less.  
Ino who seemed to have forgotten about everything stated:  
"This cake is simply to die for!" which caused some laughs around her, including mine. She looked down on her plate seeing that her perfect image had wavered a little. I patted her hair and laughed with all my heart when she slapped it away. I blew her a kiss and she said:  
"I'm still mad at you."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Sasuke had finished eating his cake, which was indeed good but he held no sweet meal to his heart, he got up and made his way over to the Queen who made him want to punch her but laugh with her at the same time. Of course this reaction made him curious, so he decided to ask her for the llast dance. Considering all the guilt she obviously was feeling for punching him, she wouldn't _dare _to say no.  
So that's what he did.  
He looked her straight in the eye when she lifted her face to see who stood by her side. She widened her eyes and he smirked at the expected reaction. He reached his hand out.  
"Would you like to dance with me?"  
He watched how million thoughts raised in that pink head of her's. Almost as if she was debatting with someone in there.  
She opened her eyes and took his hand, a moth as thin as a line.  
They made their way on to the dance floor, and it was a very heavy atmosphere circling the two dragons.  
"I'll aske you again; what is your relationship with Itachi Uchiha?" he hissed in her ear. He was only an inch or so away from her pale and clean skinn on her neck. He stared at it while awating an answer. She tensed up when he got even closer to her body, pressing the two together.  
"Or are you going to punch me again?" he smirked in her neck. He felt a shiver running through her body. But Sasuke didn't know that it was out of anger, and not lust.  
"Listen to me Uch-!" she began, but got interupted by the older of the name she was about to call out. Sasukes brother took her in his arms and said, quiet so that only Sasuke would hear.  
"We were to be spouses, little brother. But it never happened." Sasuke saw a glimpse of sadness in his eyes, but it dissapeared as soon as it came. "Stop giving her a reason to punch you.", he glared at his foolish little brother who glared back at him, hiding his shock.  
_Spouses, ey? Hn. _  
He looked at Sakura, and her eyes were gleaming bright green, almost lighting up the whole room with their radiation. Sasuke decided to retort so he put his hands up in the sky and started to walk away from the dancefloor and accidently bumped into his cousin, Sai who were currently dancing with the blonde who always accompined the queen who had him out of his usual character. He mumbled a 'hn' and continued walking out.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Thank you Itachi", I said as I, for the third time that night, was pressed against his chest.  
"I'm the one who should say sorry. My brother is a real brat.", he mumbled in my hair.  
A comfortable silence fell over us as we moved together with the other dragons and humans. Itachi broke it by saying:  
"Sakura... Do you want to come visit earth Uchiha?", he sounded hopeful and I flickered my eyes over to his. They were as hungry as before and they awakened something in me.  
"Yes.", I said simply. I could leave the responsibility to Ino and Kakashi over one night. "Let me inform Ino." he nodded and he released me. I walked over to Ino who, surprisingly,was dancing with a man I knew as Sai Uchiha. I tapped on her shoulder, and she gave me a slightly annoyed look, but stepped away from her dancepartner.  
"What is it my Queen?" she asked.  
"Damn Ino, that drenched of sarcasm." she gave out a little 'humph' before I continued. "I'm staying the night at earth Uchiha. I will leave the order to you and Kakashi, and I trust you to keep an eye out just for the night."  
Before I had finished my sentence, her jaw was lying on the floor. Unable to speak she just nodded. Surrending her reasoning with me, realising it was hopeless. I bowed slightly and grinned wide at her reaction. "Tell Kakashi for me, will you?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke had finally reached his earth. After taking his time in the big garden, he walked to his chambers. It was weird living here without mother and father. It was only Itachi and Sasuke living there, along with servants and subordinates.  
Sasuke was indeed the second son in the Uchiha heritage, but father had always had high hopes on Itachi, which made Itachi crack under all the pressure. So he said that he did not want to rule over anything, only his life. Sasuke found him both stupid and brave for standing up against father with that wish.

He loosened his tie and threw it on the bed alongside with his shirt and blazer. He stood looking out his window barebreasted. He only listened to all the sounds this earth offered. He felt relaxed as he pulled of his pants, only to replace them with a pair of slacks to sleep in. His last thought was about a woman, a woman with fists of steal and soft pink hair.

Sasuke woke up that night hearing bumps and moans from the room next to him.  
_That's Itachi's room. What the hell is he doing at this time at night? _  
Sasuke got annoyed at the ruckus that was caused by his older brother, so he decided to put him in his place.  
He grunted as he stood up, still tired from the deep slumber that lingered in his mind and body. His stomach grumbled and he put a hans on his firm hard form. He was very fit, after enduring different kinds of training in order to catch up with his brother.  
Yes, back to his brother. Sasuke was now outside his door and it sounded really suspicous.  
"Ah... ah... ah! Oh my god, Itachi!" Sasukes eyes widened as he heard the calling of his brother's name. _What's going on? _  
He was still oblivious to what was going on behind the big wooden door, so he opened. And as light hit the pair of dragons that was... mating, he saw who the two people were.  
Itachi was holding his hands around the hips of a woman, steadily, as to never let her go.  
While the woman was arched back in a bow, showing of a thin, fit body, but yet, did nothing to cover her naked chest up. He saw how her hair was bright pink, and it smelled of body-fluids in the room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Wow, your room hasn't changed at all." I noted as I was led in the chamber of Itachi Uchiha with walls of red.  
I didn't get a response, for he wasted no time in pushing me up against one of those red walls. His tounge licked my lips, asking for permission. I gladly let him in, knowing that he was probably the best kisser that had ever touched my lips.  
He was a bit taller than me, so I had to stand on my toes to feel his mouth clashing with mine.  
His hands went up and down my body, fingering on the hem of my dress. I did as he gestured and pulled my dress off. I thanked god that my underwear was attractive, blue lace that made my butt stand out.  
Itachi stopped in his movements to look at me. His eyes sent shivers down my body, and I couldn't resist him. I pressed myself against him once more, tearing at his blazer, wanting it off desperatley. He, too, answered at my cravings and he was now naked over his chest. My hands touched his rock-hard yet soft stomach as I traced kisses on his neck. He was such a beautiful creature, and wherever his hands were on me, it burned a sensation of lust.  
I took control and pushed him down in his bed. Kissing his chest, pulling his belt.  
The pants slipped easily off once I got that stupid belt opened.  
"No underwear?" I smirked up at him in surprise. He chuckled at my words and said:  
"Thay were never my thing."  
As I put my hands around his big erection, he pulled in a sharp breath. Never leaving my eyes with his as I massaged it, seeing how his shaft reached it's peak, I stopped, laughing at the frown that was formed between his eyebrows. I found his lips again, leaning over him I felt his shaft touching my sex slighlty, I nearly fainted from the wonderful sensation that took control over my body. I let out a moan betweem our lips, and it turned Itachi on even more. He rolled us around, almost growling as he bit my lips. He removed my panties, throwing them to the other side of the room and his finger slid inside me. I gasped at the warmness that washed over me, making me feel all tingly inside. He kept putting his finger in and out, and I nearly gave in to my orgasm that was about to come, but as I did to him, he stopped just before.  
"Not fair." I stated grinning in to his lips.  
"No? Then this might make up for it.", and he pushed himself inside me.  
"Ah!", I exclaimed in a high moan. His greatness surprised me, I had never met anyone this big before. He thrusted deep in and pulled back, and clashed in to me a second time.  
This animalistic side of Itachi made me shiver in lust and amazment. His eyes were burning red and I answered with just as bright jade-green eyes.  
I felt my release coming closer and closer, and how Itachi thrusted even faster and deeper. It was so close I could almost touch it. And when I came, my body arched back in a bow, with me almost screaming out:  
"Ah... ah... ah! Oh my god, Itachi!", when I screamed his name, he, too, found his release.  
Suddenly, light streamed in from the doorway and someone was standing there, barechested and widened eyes. I fell back into the cushions and just waited for someone to say something.  
_Who was it? A servant? _  
"Sasuke", Itachi growled. "Do you mind?"  
Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke? The one I punched? Oh creator of Dragonia! At this point Sasuke Uchiha had so much information on me to sink me as a Queen, and I could be lost forever in the world of rulers.  
Please Sasuke, keep quiet!

**A/N: Do I make to short chapters? Please tell me if you think so. I'm a slow poster, I'm aware. I'd like to thank everyone who has read this story. **  
**Please keep reading it :) **


	6. Chapter 6: My master

Chapter 6: My master.

Sasuke shut the door close. Not wanting to observe any longer. Why he did not know, did he feel sick of what he just saw? Or was it something else?  
That was the fascinating thing about this woman. He never knew what was going on in him, he didn't know himself, when it came to her.  
_How much do I have on her know? I can drown her, not giving her any air in this world. Punching a king, sleeping with someone who is not a fiancée. _  
Sasuke thought about all the options he could present her failure to everyone. So many alternatives, so many choices. _But would that be fun? To just end everything like that? I wonder now... _  
Her body in those satin sheets made their way into his mind. How she arched in a bow, giving a full on show of her flexible body. Sasuke stopped in his tracks and shook his head. What was he thinking?  
_Either way, I'm going to put her through some stress. I wonder how well she can take my pressure._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I just laid there with my eyes shut tight, asking myself how I could've been so stupid. I didn't love Itachi, I had used him for my own advantage. He had been my reliever, he was a damn good one too, but I had no right in using someone like that. And then being found out by Sasuke. My thoughts went to the black dragon who had seen me in my most vulnerable state. He had seen me.  
Itachi and I had changed positions, and he was now taking deep breaths beside, with an arm holding on to me tight. I looked at his sleeping state, wondering why I let him go.  
_I never loved as we were young, and the marriage just came to quick. If we had just been able to choose... Maybe this wouldn't have been a sin in a strangers eyes._  
I stood up from the bed, wanting to fly home. I knew it wasn't right to just leave without saying anything, so I left a note. I thanked for the evening, and apologised aswell, for my actions were not pure. I kissed the little paper that I held in my hands and put it on the nightstand beside Itachi's bed.  
I realised I was still naked, so I put my dress on after I picked it up from the floor.  
When I saw myself standing infront the mirror that was placed in his room, I saw his love marks lingering on my neck and arms. Shame filled me once again as I burried my head in my hands, letting out a few sobs before pulling myself together. A queen is not supposed to act this way. Sleeping with anyone but her spouse or punch other royalties. _Maybe I'm not fit for this._  
I left my underwear and accesories, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible.  
I opened the door that led me out of the room that smelled of sex, anxiety and shame.  
I knew my way around here, so I left the top floor quickly, making my way down the different stories. _What is this though? I havn't been here for a long while... Please say I'm not lost._  
As my thoughts had feared, I was officially lost in the Uchiha Mansion.  
My puls quickened and my palms were getting sweaty. I was scared of being alone and I couldn't wake anyone up, for they would know what I had been doing. And I couldn't take the shame. Activating my dragon-ears I wandered in the halls, listening after someone, or the wind which told me were the exit were. But no such luck was presented.  
_Step. Step Step. Stop. Step, step, step. _  
I suddenly heard footsteps getting closer to me, my first though was that maybe it was Itachi that had noticed my abscense, but it didn't smell like him. It was a foreign smell that I didn't know, but it scared me. It was so empowering, not just the smell, but this persons prescense frightened me. So I did what came first to my mind, rushing to the first room possible, that wasn't locked, to hide. I exhaled slowly, when darkness surrounded me, making me invisible.  
"What are you doing?" I heard behind me. It was dark and cold, and to my surprise, I knew it very well. I didn't answer his question, knowing that this whole situation was weird.  
"What, the fuck, are you doing?" he asked one more time, adding a vulgar word to empower his question, inquiring he wanted an answer fast. I turned around to face him.  
"I need-" I started slowly, but got interupted by three patient knocks on the door I was leaning against. My eyes widened in shock, as I rushed around the big doublebed that Sasuke was laying in, throwing myself under it.  
He didn't move for a few seconds, he just stared in the direction I had ran.  
Then once again, three knocks came from the door, less patient this time.  
Sasuke sighed and stood up.  
From under the bed I could see his legs walking towards the door. He opened it, and another pair of legs entered. This one had a pair of black pants and shimmering black shoes to match.  
"Sasuke-sama, I thought I heard something. It has been heard for a while, actually. It's rushing. It doesn't belong here, I feel it.", a man said. The words he spoke, hissed out of him like a snake. It was disturbing.  
"Really?" Sasuke answered, he wasn't sounding very knowing, but if you listened you could hear the amuzment lingering in his voice. "I heard something in Itachis room earlier, but I'm not sure..." he dragged out the last words, indicating towards me. I felt how the worry started building up in my stomach, would he tell?  
"Sasuke-sama, may I look around in your chamber, it smells... different here." the man said.  
"Do what you feel is needed Orochimaru", Sasuke answered. "I'll look to. You can start looking in the closet and bathroom."  
My eyes were now shut so tight it hurt. _If I can't see them, they can't see me, right? _  
Suddenly I felt a prescense right infront of me.  
_This is where it ends, _I thought. I opened my eyes, only to look into a pair of onyx-colored, daring me to say something.  
"Is there anything there, Sasuke-sama?" the man known as Orochimaru, said.  
"I wonder... Is there?" he said, but not to the man, to me.  
I gave him a pleading look, asking in silence for him to, frankly put, just shut up.  
"Something wrong, Sasuke-sama?" I heard the suspicion in his voice.

"No, here's nothing", Sasuke answered and my goosebumps of fear disappeared.  
"Alright then... goodnight." and with that, I witnessed the feet leaving the room.  
I crawled out of the space under Sasuke's bed and I hurried to stand, trying to collect the pride that was left. I met Sasuke's eyes. He stood beside me with a smirk plastered on his stupis face.  
"You were about to say something?" he said, crossing his arms over his chest, once again, daring me with his eyes.  
I took the same position and said:  
"I need... help. Finding my way out of here."  
He chuckled mockingly. And went to his big bedroom window and motioned for me to fly out.  
"Thank you", I murmured. But as I was about to make my way out of there, he closed the window again, giving me yet another smirk.  
"Do you realise, how much I have on you now? Do you realise how attached you are to a leash that's in my hands?" he said, pointing out what I already knew, what I already feared.  
"What do you want?" I asked through clenched teeth. I was in no position to anger him, or give him a punch.  
He moved closer to me. There was less than five centimeters between us.  
"Answers", he answered simply. He was so close that his breath tickled my cheek. "For example, do you love my brother? Answer in all honesty. I know when you're lying, trust me." he said in a stern voice.  
Every dragon had a gift of some sort. Mine was brutal power, Ino's was a kind of magic that made her transfer mind with others. It was amazing.  
So know I guessed that his were some sort of power that made him see things that others couldn't see.  
"Yes, I love him", I said. It was kind off true. I loved him as a friend, but not as a lover.  
"Hn. Let me reformulate; Do you love my brother, in the sense that you want him to be you husband?"  
"No." I answered clean and simple. He narrowed his eyes. I saw how annoyance emitted from his eyes. Now that I looked into them, they were red. It was frightening.  
"Was this your first time?" he asked me.  
"Hey, isn't that a little too personal?" I asked him, backing away. My eyes went a little red, out of embarresment or anger, I did not know.  
"Answer me." this man was not playing around. Might aswell give him a full answer.  
"No. Itachi and I have been intimate before." I stared him straight in the eyes, starting to get annoyed I put my hands on my hips.  
"Are you after anything? Power? Money?" he started to walk closer to me again. His upper body was naked, and his toned muscels made me shiver.  
"No, Uchiha have nothing in their posession I desire." my eyes were stuck on his abs. He annoyed me to the point of no return, but he was a fine man, even though it was hard to admitt.  
"Why did you come here then?" I was now pushed further and further back, and my back hit the wall. I felt a little bit deja vu when I realised I was trapped between Sasuke and his blue walls.  
"Itachi offered me to spend the night. I was aroused and agreed. It's not more complicated than that. I know it's wrong and gross, but I couldn't help it." I explained, and I became sad once again. I looked down on the ground, not trying to let my change of mood become noticed.  
"Slut." he whispered close to my ear. I didn't respond because I knew it was true. I knew what I was, and that what I had done was disgusting. _My relatives are surely rolling around in their grave at this moment. Oh, grandmother, what have I done? _  
"Are you done now?" I answered, my gaze still locked on the ground. I wanted to disappear from his eyes, away from the judging thoughts from him. I was afraid of him.  
"For now, yes. But remember, _Cherry_, you're still bound to my leash. Don't try to run, my grip is stronger than the distance you can run with those legs." I widened my eyes in anger.  
"Hey! Who the fuck do you think you are?" to respond, he pressed his body against mine so that I was pressed up against the wall even tighter than before, it was suffocating.  
He put his hands on my hips and whispered in my ear;  
"Your master."


	7. Chapter 7: Uchiha's wishes

Chapter 7: Uchiha's wishes.

Ever since that day, I had been obsessing over Sasuke's words. Feeling anger building up inside of me just thinking about his mouth forming words that I never thought were going to be spoken to me.  
_"Your master."_

Like what? What did that even mean? It had been about half a moon since I had been in the Uchiha residence. No contact had been received from said earth, until that one day. When he knocked on my door, asking for my prescense in the most strangest of ways.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I'm sorry sir, but the Queen is yet not awake. I ask of you to go back, and we will inform her of your visit." a green-haired maiden asked of Sasuke. He had no intention of listening to her. He had been let in by the guards, informing them it had been an important errand. He was not to be interupted by a little maiden who didn't know better.

"Hn.", he said and pushed through her. She was no match for his pumped body. But she still followed him, penetrating his ears with please and things he mustn't do.

_No one tells me what to do._

When he had reached the door of what he thought was her's, judging by how the maid stood infront of it, blocking his entrance.

The palace gave out a white and serene feeling to it, and children's laughter filled the halls.

Sasuke enjoyed it, more than he'd like to admit.

"Please move away from the door", she stated firmly. She was getting more annoyed of his persona. He noticed her change in behaviour, of course. He saw everything.

"Mommy! Mommy!" a small voice heard from the end of the hallway. Sasuke looked over his shoulder and watched how a little boy, about eight years old, ran to the green-haired woman.

"Udon, is something wrong?", she let out, focusing more on the boy than watching the door. And when the small boy spat out the reason to his tears, Sasuke had already made his way in to the room, locking the door behind him.

He had noticed that she did not have any keys, maybe she had forgotten them in her chamber.

Shifting his gaze from place to place in the room, he found delight in the space.

The walls were white, but if you looked closer, they had a hint of pink in them.

_Hn. Of course. _

He laughed at her childish way of coloring her room.

The ceiling was like watching the sky. Actually it was the sky. As he had noticed, there was a glassdecorated dining room, and he guessed it was the same here. She loved the sky, he duely noted it.

When he had observed long enough, he looked at her sleeping form in the kingsized dubblebed.

The covers had slid down and were resting on her hip. She was sleeping in a lightblue satin robe. He could almost see her breast through the opening in the gown.

"Are you just going to stand there or actually say something?", she asked as she started to put her body in a sitting position, once again putting a smirk on his face with her attitude.

"You knew I was here?", he asked. A little disturbed he didn't know she was awake.

"Please, I could smell you miles away, even in another dimension", she said. She stood up now, her robe almost fully open, Granting him view over her stomach and in between her chest. She made no move to cover her. But no smile on her beautiful face. She was rather annoyed, he could tell.

_She must be confident in her appearance. _

"I would like to ask for your hand to the Uchiha sun festival. As I'm sure you know, it is our turn hosting it. And I need-".

"A date?" she cut him off, looking at him suspiciously.

"_Company._", he corrected, slightly twitching his eyes.

"Why me? We have no relationship and we are no longer allies. What do you want?" she asked. No amusment, no teasing. She was annoyed though, that he knew.

"Well, since you seem to enjoy the company of my brother, I thought I'd offer you something better from the same branch." he said as a joke, but no humor displayed in her green narrowed eyes. "And I want us to be allies again. I may need you still."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Need me? Need me? Really? _

I eyed him from head to toe, a little impressed by his physique, but my admiration went only that far. He was a bastard in any sense. But he wanted to reunite our earths? I couldn't lie, I needed support, and I still hadn't talked with the Hyuugas.

"Really? You need me? The all mighty Sasuke needs me!" I let out in faked desperation. "I must hurry to his aid!" I stood still, not moving when he moved like a predator towards me. His eyes were full of fury but a slight hint of amusment once again. He stopped a few centimeters before me, towering down over me, making me feel small in his prescense.

"You need the support, I know it." I looked away, knowing that he spoke the truth. "So I suggest you do as I say, maybe I will let out a few secrets if you don't comply." he grinned wickedly at me, sending frightened shivers down my spine.

"Alright", I said, more confidently than I felt. "I will give my company towards you. What do I have to do?"

"Join my side by the table, stand by me when I talk, dance with me, aid me. Be my allie." he ended. It was a simple request, but I was a proud being, and I didn't want to bend that easily by his words.

"Why this sudden urge to have me by your side?"

"The other earths respect and admire you. I have more fear than respect, and I like it that way. Though it has come to my realisation that you get more aid if you're actually liked." he spurt out. Making me widen my eyes in shock that he actually, more or less, required my help.

_To make people like him. He's such a baby._

"And in exchange, we are allies again?" I once again narrowed my eyes, uncertain of what would follow next in this meeting.

"Correct." he answered shortly, seemingly annoyed now. His talking-spirit was now lost again in his head, not willing to come out for who knows how long.

"Fine. I will accompany you. However", I said moving away from him, only to let my robe slide down to the floor. I was going to change, so I was in no way trying to seduce the man, but I always liked to tease those who were on my bad side. Though to this day, I'm not sure were I got the confident to do such a bold act. "I will not be displayed as something lesser than you. I will not be made fun of, and I will certainly not eat anything that hasn't been cooked infront of me-got it?" I finished, now masking my body with a pair of shorts and tank-top.

He seemed to be thinking over the simple conditions as if they were a foreign language.

_What did he have in mind, anyway?_

"Allright. I shall see you then. I expect you at my gates, fully dressed when the sun is fifteen minutes from rising. Wear something yellow", he finished. As if he didn't know that the hosts that were holding the festival was expected to wear yellow. Pcht. Arrogant imbecil.

"Ino is coming to, just so you know." I said, daring him to go against my words.

"I didn't expect anything less." he said.

To my surprise, he had shortened the distance between us. He was now standing close to me, breathing calmly by my ear. His hands had made their way down to my hips, pulling them closer to his. He started tracing kisses from my ear down to my shoulder. I didn't move, because I knew it was all a game, if I reacted, meaning punching him, he would win. Adding more mistakes to my collection. And I was just so stubborn.

He bit down hard on my white skin, and I could feel how a single drop of blood ran down from the wound, but it didn't come very far, Sasuke's tounge was there to catch it.

I pressed down a quite moan as he caressed my behind, trying to his fullest to make me react.

I wanted to do something else than what I did. But my mind was in a fog, not knowing what body part to stop first. The scene went something like this; my arms snaked around his neck, changing the direction of my head so that I could catch him.

My lips pressed against a pair of blood-tasting ones, and it was so arousing.

He answered me with just as much force as I, and my body was suddenly on fire. Wanting his touch, _needing _it. I bit his lower lip and got a groan in response, it pleased me.

But the fog suddenly cleared from my head, making me realise what I had done.

I pushed him away, looking strangley down on my body, wondering if it was really me.

"Well then", he started. I changed my attention to his onyx eyes. I thought they shifted to a reddish color, but I figured it was only my imagination. Seemingly unbothered by the sudden event, he continued. "I'll see you and your friend soon." smirking, he left my room just as the door flung open with Ari and a guard by her side, looking rather pale and scared.

He didn't bother addressing them, he just walked out.

"Damn you, Uchiha!" I shouted, making sure he heard me. He had won the game that time, for I had reacted to his touch and words. Not just the way I thought it was going to happen.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He wandered the trainingfields with a woman in his mind.

He wasn't sure why he had seduced her. He tried to convince himself it was for the amusment of her reaction only, but a small voice whispered in the back that that wasn't the case at all.

Was it maybe true that he did it because he actually needed her help? Was it for it was something his brother had, and jelous as he was, he wanted it too? Or was it her pink hair and green eyes that made him act on lust? Was it only lust, or something more?

Sasuke's thoughts wandered, but got interupted when he walked past a pair of soldiers, chatting away, unknowing that Sasuke was listening intently.

"Did you know, that there are dragons that are born with more than one power?"

"You must be high on cat tails or something, that can not be true. There isn't even one that we know. And besides, wouldn't it be kind of known if it was true?"

"Well, the humans whisper about, saying that the one with powers beyond any dragon, will save us. Appearntly, they have one power of light, and one of darkness."

"Bullshit." the one stated firmly.

"Trueshit. There's even a rumour saying that the first one was a Haruno."

Sasuke flinched at the mentioned name. Could it be true? He was doubtful, but he still didn't stop listening.

"Even more bullshit, Hataro, if it was even the slightest true, of course it would be an Uchiha. Haruno's are weak compared to Uchiha's."

"Maybe. Think a battle between the two. Queen Haruno and King Uchiha. Who do you think would win, Izami?"

"Uchiha of course. She doesn't stand a chance."

The chattering soldier's voices got weaker as Sasuke made his way further away from them.

_A battle would be interesting... Maybe one could be held 'for fun'. she doesn't stand a chance however. But it would be fun to find out of she actually had more powers than I already know of. _

He would have to think about it, but it awoke a slight bloodlust in him, imagining her on her knees begging for mercy, as he reveles a second power to himself.

Itachi saw his brother walking in his direction, but made no move to interact with him. As he came closer, Itachi found that neither did Sasuke.

But his sibling had a wicked grin displayed on his lips, and it made Itachi wonder what kind of thoughts roamed in his head.

In his own head, a pink haired woman screaming his name in pleasure was re-rolling in his head like a song stuck on repeat. He would make her his again. He knew it, whatever hindrance he would face.

**A/N: well hello folks! I know I'm as slow as always on updating.**

**I think this chapter is not much to celebrate for, but I need kind of alot of chapters of plain explaining. I don't know how many chapters there's gonna be, but hopefully not too long and boring.**

**Should I put Itachi in the description, or whatever, as a main character? **

**I don't even know, review and favourite, and I thank all who has supported me this far. Kisses and hugs to you all :3**

**ps, say if you think that the chapters are too long/short? mmkaay**


End file.
